


Leave With Me

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Nigel is intrigued by a shy young man at the nightclub. When he flirts with the young man, he discovers his name is Adam, and he's even more unique and sweet than he expected.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Kudos: 51





	Leave With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This became a plot bunny. I was listening to a song (see below for link) and this played out in my mind. I hadn't even really gotten into the Hannibal Extended Universe yet, my mind just went there. I hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Inspired by the song “Use Me” by PVRIS (feat. 070 Shake), lyric video:** <https://youtu.be/z-4AtgXUZYQ>

For anyone unfamiliar with this pairing: Adam (top) is on the autism spectrum and Nigel (bottom) is a violent badass. 

**Leave With Me**

Nigel wanted to blow off some steam, so he scanned the dark nightclub for someone to hook up with. He was buzzed and very horny. Nigel’s eyes landed on a young man who was being a wallflower. Something about him captured Nigel’s attention and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. The young man had short dark wavy hair, a gorgeous face, a slim build; he was wearing a collared shirt under a sweater, which seemed out of place in this setting. Not that Nigel claimed to have great fashion sense; after all, he was wearing a shirt with cartoon dachshunds all over it. The young man shyly smiled as a woman talked to him, then he sipped his drink while she walked away. It looked like the girl took off with a different guy, leaving the young man all alone.

Nigel sauntered over to the young man and stood close in front of him.

“Hi. I’m Nigel.” Nigel said.

“Hello. I like that name…Nigel.” The young man said shyly.

Nigel smiled.

“I like hearing you say it. What’s your name?” Nigel said.

“Adam.” Adam said.

“What are you doing here all alone, Adam?” Nigel asked.

“Well, I wasn’t alone, but…it appears I am now. Anyway, I came here to listen to the music.” Adam said, looking around.

Nigel smirked amusedly; this young man was so innocent.

“Really…You like music, huh?” He said.

“Yeah. What about you? What are you doing here?” Adam said.

“I came here to drink and find someone to fuck.” Nigel said, then he suggestively gazed into Adam’s eyes.

“Oh, okay.” Adam said.

Nigel studied him.

“You know, you shouldn’t be here alone. It’s dangerous.” Nigel said as he put his hand on the wall near Adam’s head and leaned further into his personal space.

“Are you going to hurt me or something?” Adam asked timidly.

“No. I’d never hurt you…unless you want me to.” Nigel said flirtatiously, with their faces a few inches apart.

“Why would I want to be hurt?” Adam asked, puzzled.

Nigel chuckled and shook his head.

“Never mind. Anyway, I can protect you from crazy assholes.” Nigel said.

A man stepped closer to them.

“Hey, you okay? Is he bothering you?” The man said to Adam.

Nigel rounded on the man.

“Look, why don’t you fuck off. You’re fucking bothering both of us.” Nigel said angrily.

The man stepped back and walked away.

Adam was both shocked and impressed by Nigel’s aggressiveness. The older man was certainly capable of protecting him, although he still didn’t see why being alone in a nightclub was dangerous.

“That was impressive. But why do I need your protection exactly?” Adam said amusedly.

“Because you’re so fucking beautiful and sweet. People will want to take advantage of you.” Nigel said.

“Oh. I’ve never been called ‘beautiful’ before.” Adam said, avoiding eye contact.

“That’s a shame, because you’re gorgeous.” Nigel said, tilting his head to move into the young man’s line of sight. They made eye contact momentarily, then Adam stared at Nigel’s shirt.

“Um, thanks. Your shirt is interesting.” Adam said.

“Thank you. Adam, do you want to leave with me?” Nigel said.

“What for?” Adam asked.

“To go for a walk…” Nigel said.

“Okay. It’s a clear night. I can show you some constellations. Do you know about constellations?” Adam said.

“I don’t know about constellations.” Nigel admitted.

“Come with me.” Adam said, then he put his drink down and took Nigel by the wrist to lead him outside.

Nigel smirked amusedly at the young man’s eagerness. They went out into the mild night air and Nigel had to quickly follow Adam, who was apparently going off to find a better view of the sky. Adam led his new friend Nigel up a grassy hill in one of his favourite parks, then he pointed up to the sky.

“See that one there? It’s called Ursa Major.” Adam said.

Nigel stepped very close to him, almost against his side, then he looked upwards.

“Oh yeah…” Nigel said vaguely.

Adam traced the shape of the constellation with his finger.

“It goes like that. And then there’s Ursa Minor. And up there is Cepheus. It’s shaped like an upside-down house. Do you see that bright spot?” Adam said.

Adam lowered his gaze and was startled by the closeness of Nigel’s face.

“I see the bright spot.” Nigel prompted.

“Um…That’s not a star, it’s actually Venus.” Adam said nervously; Nigel was staring into his eyes.

“Very nice. You know a lot about stars—and planets.” Nigel said softly.

Adam nodded.

“I have a spacesuit. I wear it sometimes.” Adam said.

Nigel smiled delightedly; this unique young man was winning him over without even trying.

“I like you, Adam.” Nigel said.

“Oh. You don’t really know me, but thanks. I like you too, so far, even though you seem aggressive.” Adam said.

“I can be aggressive. I won’t be that way with you. Okay?” Nigel said.

“Okay.” Adam said.

“You look even more adorable in the moonlight.” Nigel said.

“I’m adorable now? You said I was beautiful earlier.” Adam said.

“You’re beautiful, adorable, handsome, gorgeous…and sexy.” Nigel said.

“Thanks. You are too, I’m just too shy to actually say all those things.” Adam said.

“I’m flattered. You don’t have to say those things. Want to sit down with me?” Nigel said, then he parked himself on the grass.

Adam sat down on the grass and looked beside him at Nigel; he studied the older man’s profile, his hair, his tanned arms.

“You’re quite muscular.” Adam said.

Nigel smiled and looked at him.

“Yeah. Do you like my muscles?” Nigel said, pushing his short sleeve up and flexing his bicep.

Adam nodded shyly, then he timidly touched his bicep to feel it. Adam abruptly looked away and hugged his knees closer to his chest.

“…Are you okay, Adam?” Nigel asked.

“I’m…embarrassed. I got a bit, um…sexually excited. Sorry if that’s weird.” Adam said shyly.

Nigel found Adam’s honesty endearing.

“It’s not weird. And you know what? I was hoping you’d get ‘sexually excited’.” Nigel said fondly.

“Really? I’m normally just interested in women, so this is…unusual. I uh…feel like I have a bit of a crush on you. You’re really cool and interesting, and you let me ramble on about stars.” Adam said.

“I have a crush on you, too. You’re cool and interesting. I like listening to you talk about stars. Tell me more.” Nigel said, then he lay back and put his hands behind his head.

Adam got even more excited as he noticed Nigel’s shirt had ridden up, showing his bare abdomen. Adam lay back in the grass and pointed up to the sky again.

“Watch my finger. Gemini goes like this…” Adam said, then he traced the shape.

“That looks fucking complicated.” Nigel said humorously.

“I guess it is, kind of.” Adam said amusedly.

Nigel turned his attention to Adam.

“Do you really have a spacesuit?” Nigel asked.

Adam turned and looked at him.

“I do.” Adam said.

“You’re so fucking cute.” Nigel said.

Adam smiled at the odd compliment.

“Adam…Can I kiss you?” Nigel added.

“Yes.” Adam said quietly; he was very attracted to Nigel, and he wanted to feel what it was like to kiss him.

Nigel turned onto his side and rested on his forearm; he studied Adam’s face and caressed his cheek, then he captured his gorgeous mouth in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, he heard and felt Adam moan softly. The young man pushed firmly into the kiss, clearly wanting more. Nigel suckled Adam’s bottom lip, then he explored his mouth with his tongue. Adam was amazed by how thrilling it was to kiss Nigel; he was progressively becoming hornier and harder. He sought out the older man’s bicep and indulged in a gentle squeeze of the hard muscle. Nigel’s muscles drove him crazy.

Nigel loved feeling Adam’s hand gently exploring his arm, not to mention the feel of the young man’s soft lips and eager tongue. Nigel ran his hand down Adam’s neck, chest and abdomen, then he cupped his hard bulge, causing him to moan and break the kiss.

“Ohh…” Adam said weakly in pleasure and surprise; he’d never had a man grope him before.

“You like that?” Nigel said seductively.

“ _Yeah_ …Can I do that to you?” Adam said.

Nigel took Adam’s hand and brought it to his crotch; the young man’s gorgeous eyes widened as he felt how hard he was. He seemed adorably surprised.

“That’s what you do to me.” Nigel rumbled.

“Wow. I’ve never felt another guy’s erection before. Um…I’d like to feel it without your clothes in the way, but we probably shouldn’t do that in a public park—” Adam said, but Nigel already unzipped and pulled his bottoms down, exposing himself. Adam was stunned into silence. Nigel was reckless and apparently crazy, but he was sexy as hell, and Adam couldn’t seem to resist. He timidly reached over and ran his fingers upwards along the older man’s warm shaft.

“Fuck, that feels good. Kiss me while you’re doing it, baby.” Nigel coaxed.

Adam relaxed slightly now that he knew Nigel was enjoying it; they were alone in the dark deserted park, and he felt like he could get into it. He leaned over Nigel and captured his mouth, kissing him enthusiastically. He grasped Nigel’s cock and moved his hand up and down as he’d do while jerking off. He knew what felt good, even if he hadn’t done it to another man before. Nigel moaned and thrust into his hand.

“Is this good?” Adam asked quietly.

“Fuck yes. But I want to do something for you…” Nigel said, then he reached down and made quick work of the young man’s belt and trousers.

Adam shyly pulled his trousers and underwear down.

“Christ. You’re gorgeous.” Nigel said, utterly impressed; he coaxed Adam onto his back and slid down on the grass to put his mouth over his cock.

Adam shivered and breathed heavily as he felt Nigel begin sucking him.

“Oh my _god_ …Nigel…” Adam said shakily.

Nigel paused and looked up.

“You okay, baby?” Nigel asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean for you to stop…” Adam said honestly.

Nigel chuckled amusedly and went back to pleasuring him. He sucked harder and then lapped at the pre-ejaculate fluid while Adam squirmed.

Adam gazed up at the stars for a while; he couldn’t believe he was doing this with a random person from a bar, a _man_ , in a public place. Nigel’s mouth was giving him intense, overwhelming, powerful sensations. He felt the older man’s tongue swirling over his tip, then strong sucking, then tight movements up and down. Adam eventually shut his eyes and concentrated on achieving his impending orgasm.

“Don’t stop…I’m gonna come…” Adam implored.

“Mm.” Nigel responded lustfully, then he doubled his efforts to get him there.

Nigel listened raptly to the panting and moaning that drowned out the sound of the crickets. It turned him on so fucking much; Adam sounded so beautiful. Moments later, Adam tensed up and groaned as he started coming. Nigel was so gratified, he almost came when Adam’s semen spurted into his mouth several times. He swallowed it and then released him.

Adam opened his eyes and saw Nigel lie down beside him again.

“Um…wow. Nigel, can I uh…I’d be more comfortable using my hand. But I want to make you come.” Adam said, rather shaken by his first orgasm with a man.

“You can do whatever you want, sweetheart.” Nigel said smugly.

Adam liked how Nigel called him these sweet names like baby and sweetheart, even if it was a little embarrassing. It made him feel warm and fuzzy. Adam turned onto his side and grasped Nigel’s thick cock. He relished the way Nigel moaned and rhythmically thrust with his movements. Adam pumped him faster to meet his need.

“Ohh fuck…yes, like that…good boy.” Nigel said breathily.

Adam thoroughly enjoyed the praise.

“Like _this?”_ Adam asked seductively as he jerked him off.

Nigel groaned and clutched the front of Adam’s sweater. He was desperate to come, especially as Adam nuzzled into his neck and kissed him. He listened to Adam breathing heavily close to his ear in excitement, and that pushed him over the edge. Nigel bucked his hips as he came.

Adam was thrilled. He milked every last drop of semen from Nigel until he shuddered. Adam suddenly felt Nigel’s hand on the back of his head, and he was pulled into a rough kiss for a few moments.

“…Did it get on your shirt?” Adam asked.

“Yes. All over it.” Nigel said wryly.

“Oh. Sorry. I should’ve aimed you in a different direction.” Adam said.

Nigel smirked.

“It’s fine. I’ll take if off for now, and I’ll wash it.” Nigel said, then he unbuttoned the dachshund shirt and removed it, leaving him in a white sleeveless undershirt.

Adam was enthralled as he studied Nigel’s shoulders and arms in the moonlight. They both fixed their bottoms to make themselves decent again.

“Um, Nigel…Can I do this with you again?” Adam asked.

“You want to do it again?” Nigel asked.

“Yeah. I’m wondering if maybe we could be like…I guess the term would be boyfriends?” Adam said shyly.

Nigel smiled.

“I’d like that. I’ll be your boyfriend, Adam.” Nigel said, enjoying the sweetness and innocence of the exchange; Adam was adorable, sexy, up front, honest, completely without mind games and drama. He was what Nigel needed.

“Really? Great! I never expected to pick someone up at a club, especially a man, not to mention one as strong, handsome and, well… _badass_ as yourself.” Adam said.

Nigel laughed.

“Thanks. I didn’t expect to find someone so beautiful, sweet and innocent at a club.” Nigel said.

“…Oh, you mean _me_.” Adam said wryly.

“Yes, I mean you, baby.” Nigel said amusedly, then he kissed him.

The sprinklers turned on and sprayed them with water.

“Fuck! Come on.” Nigel said, then they scrambled to their feet and ran out of the park to the sidewalk.

They looked at each other and laughed; their hair was damp, their clothes had been splashed, and their faces were wet.

“How about you come home with me, Adam? I live a few blocks that way.” Nigel said, gesturing down the street.

“Okay. I’d love to.” Adam said shyly.

Adam felt safe as Nigel put his strong arm around his shoulders; they strolled like that the whole way back to Nigel’s apartment.

**The End**


End file.
